Sentimientos confusos e inesperados pero dolorosos y aterradores
by lilia carolina
Summary: Yamada nunca espero que Miyamura abusara de el pero que es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante para averiguarlo tendrá que superar muchas adversidades habrá dolor sin embargo encontrara la felicidad.


Sentimientos confusos e inesperados pero dolorosos y aterradores

Capítulo 1 Confusión

No sabe porque de repente el mayor unió sus labios aun así no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ya apenado por la situación tan bizarra y tan vergonzosa que estaba pasando.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- Pregunta avergonzado en el cuerpo de su sempai asustado y avergonzado-.

-Genial el cuerpo de Yamada es fuerte-El mayor ni se inmuto por lo dicho por su kouhai-.

-Quiero de vuelta mi cuerpo-Molesto le ordena alzando su voz a su sempai-.

-Tu no mandas aquí…yo soy tu sempai tú tienes que obedecerme a mi Yamada el que da las ordenes soy yo no me subestimes no creas que no puedo ser cruel contigo-Lo mira fríamente y lo aprieta fuertemente del brazo llevándolo a la habitación-.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-Le dice molesto el menor el mayor lo estaba comenzando a asustar por su extraña y desconocida actitud-.

-Cállate…-Lo besa en los labios volviendo ambos a sus cuerpos el menor suspira aliviado y camina hacia la puerta sin embargo recibe una bofetada del mayor fue tan fuerte que salió sangre de su rostro el menor grita por el dolor-.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?-Se toca la mejilla la cual estaba roja y cubierta de sangre la acción de Miyamura lo sorprendió nunca espero aquel comportamiento de parte del mayor…nunca espero recibir aquella mirada que le provocaba no solo miedo sino tristeza y angustia-.

-Eres un mal chico por lo cual te voy a castigar-Su mirada se vuelve sombría y sonríe sádicamente sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y el tono de su voz era escalofriante lentamente se quita la camisa dejando ver su torso aunque no se notaba a simple vista era algo musculoso pero no exagerado-.

-Me asustas… ¿Qué tratas de hacer?-Lo mira asustado percatándose de que el mayor….más que estando actuando raro…perdió la razón por completo trata de retroceder y choca contra la pared sin embargo el mayo lo toma de la barbilla-.

-Ya lo veras…y te arrepentirás por haberme hablado así-Lo avienta fuertemente a la cama y amarra sus manos con esposas a cada uno de los extremos de las barras de ella-.

-Basta esto no es gracioso ya déjame-Le dice nervioso y atemorizado Yamada creía que el mayor solo era alguien interesante y extrovertido pero esto nunca su mente lo llego a imaginar en este estado su sempai estaba fuera de control no usaba la razón-.

-Ja…no será tan fácil tu empezaste esto ¿No es así Yamada?-Le corta la ropa con un cuchillo dejándolo desnudo luego recorre con ellas el cuerpo del menor cortando la piel del menor con ello salió sangre que recorría todo el cuerpo era de un color rojo carmesí hizo más cortes y le clavo un poco el cuchillo en su abdomen-.

-¡No!...!detente!-Cierra los ojos y llora era la primera vez que se sentía tan vulnerable e impotente no podía hacer nada además se sentía mareado estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre se sentía caliente…era fatal no había duda alguna que este era el peor día de su vida que ni en sus peores pesadillas llego a imaginar-.

-Claro que no voy a parar ahora eres mi sirviente y obedecerás todo lo que yo diga o sino sufrirás-Muerde el hombro del menor tan fuerte que sale sangre y la lame manchando sus labios lucia como si fuera un vampiro sediento de sangre aunque pensándolo detenidamente si lo era uno hambriento que buscaba placer y sufrimiento-.

-Ah!...no para…por favor-Sonrojado siente como su sangre recorre su piel manchando todo su cuerpo completamente sus ojos se nublan el dolor era insoportable…las heridas se podían curar pero no el daño psicológico que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos-.

-Yo soy tu amo cállate-Lo jala fuertemente de los cabellos y mete en la boca del menor un vibrador grande metiéndolo entero-.

El menor abre los ojos era tan humillante…denigrante sentía que se ahogaba…pero no tenía opción estaba atrapado y nadie podía salvarlo.

-Lámelo vamos abre tu boca-Mete y saca aquel objeto sin compasión ni piedad por su kouhai-.

-Mhm!-Lame aquel vibrador aunque no quisiera hacerlo no se podía evitar así que empezó a chupar aquella cosa sonrojado pero sentía que se ahogaba el aire no era suficiente…perdió la tranquilidad y más que eso perdió la dignidad no solo como hombre sino como persona-.

-Buen chico-Saca el vibrador de su boca y lo mete dentro del menor Yamada lo miro con temor y grita no podía describir el dolor era virgen y ahora había perdido aquello de una manera totalmente desagradable y repugnante-.

-Ah!...perdóname…lo siento Miyamura…no fue mi intención-Llora mientras el mayor mete y saca el vibrador de su interior mientras su sangre sigue fluyendo cada vez más-.

-Así quería verte tan sumiso…eres inocente y lindo Yamada-Sonríe y retira el vibrador del interior de su kouhai, abre su cremallera y mete completamente su miembro dentro de Yamada-.

-No…dime porque es tan divertido meterse conmigo…ah!-Grita desgarradoramente y llora su mirada estaba perdida se sentía triste aun así su cuerpo sentía el placer y gemía descontroladamente por las embestidas de su sempai-.

-Te quiero esto no es una broma Miyamura…Argh…eres tan estrecho que bien se siente estar dentro de ti-Sonríe y embiste salvajemente al chico cada vez se movía más rápido-.

-Eres un monstruo…jamás te perdonare por esto…es lo peor que me han hecho yo sentía respeto por ti ahora solo te odio…-Llora triste el menor sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro limpiando un poco toda la sangre que tenía su cuerpo-.

-Pues ódiame…sin embargo así nunca me lograras olvidar…recuerda eres mío y si alguien más te toca morirá- Sonríe como un psicópata y da estocadas hallando el punto dulce del menor dándole una nueva sensación indescriptible al menor-.

Definitivamente aquello lo aterrorizo el mayor estaba desquiciado no basto solo lastimarlo de esta manera…además de violarlo lo amenazaba lloro amargamente sabía que lo odiaba pero todavía sentía tristeza pues lo apreciaba creía que podía ser su amigo en cambio resulto ser el villano de la historia solo que en esta ocasión no era un cuento sino la realidad-.

-Ah…eres un infeliz deseo no haberte conocido nunca-Le dice con la voz apenas audible sintiendo como se oprimía y encogía su pecho, el corazón latía a mil pero estaba destrozado y roto en millones de pedazos pequeño que muy difícilmente volverían a unirse y sanar-.

-Lástima que eso no se hará realidad pues ya es demasiado tarde aunque logres superar esto…no podrás retroceder el tiempo siempre estaré en tu mente…sino lo recuerda tus pensamientos lo recordara tu cuerpo lascivo-Sonríe cínicamente al menor mientras lo sienta arriba de su miembro-.

Exhala el menor agitado su entrada estaba adolorida y salía sangre de su interior su cuerpo degollado y marcado de heridas más que eso los daños en sus sentimientos…eran insoportables se sentía escoria…se sentía sucio…gimiendo se corre manchando la cama y las sabanas.

-Te llenare todo y así siempre estaré contigo mi querido kouhai-Sonríe cruelmente y se corre dentro del menor llenándolo completamente de su semen ...inmediatamente sale del menor y ni siquiera se molesta por atender al menor sin preocupación sale de la habitación dejando solo al pequeño que había perdido su inocencia de una forma despiadada-.

-Él es la persona más malévola del mundo-Llora y esconde su rostro con una almohada cuando intento levantarse no pudo porque su cuerpo estaba tan herido y lastimado que ni podía moverse por si fuera poco temblaba sin parar hasta que se dio cuenta que mancho la cama de su sangre había perdido demasiada y perdió la conciencia cerrando sus ojos deseando que esto no hubiera sucedido…-.

Carolina una nueva alumna que apenas había llegado recorre todos las habitaciones hasta que nota en el piso un rastro de sangre horrorizada patea la puerta y abre los ojos al ver al menor en ese estado.

-Qué horror ¿cómo pudo alguien haber hecho esto? Es tan inhumano…-Enseguida la chica lleva al hospital al chico al ver su cuarto se entera que su nombre es Yamada espera angustiada a que le informen como se encuentra-.

-Lamento decirle que…fue violado y torturado no solo sus heridas son físicas sino psicológicas y mentales se encuentra grave pero ya recupero la conciencia-Le dice el doctor-.

-Gracias por informarme-Sonríe melancólicamente aunque era un desconocido no podía evitar sentir dolor por aquel chico era menor que ella y estaba sufriendo algo terrible-.

Días después el menor se recupera y puede tener visitas así que Carolina entra a la habitación y nota la mirada perdida y vacía del menor.

-Soy Carolina…siento lo que sucedió Yamada…ese sujeto lo pagara-Le dice al menor con tristeza y una pequeña sonrisa afligida en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación y angustia-.

-Gracias…te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi…pero nunca poder seguir adelante…-Sonríe falsamente sus ojos dilatados y rojos después he haber derramado lagrimas por la noche desvelándose pues no podía conciliar el sueño…si cerraba los ojos recordaba a Miyamura como lo tocaba…la humillación que sintió y lo que más dolió que le quitara su virginidad…pensaba que nunca se volvería a enamorar de nadie…su familia ni sus amigos lo habían visitado a lo largo de los días es más se habían apartado de él al menos eso creía-.

-No es así lo superaras ya verás que será así-Abraza al menor fuertemente sorprendiendo al menor era tan cálido se sentía tranquilo y después de mucho tiempo sentía que estaba a salvo-.

-Tienes razón no me dare por vencido y menos por alguien como el gracias a ti recupere mi confianza y mi motivación -Le dice sonriendo sinceramente-.

-Así se habla-Sonríe feliz de que el menor haya recuperado el brillo en sus ojos-.

Son interrumpidos cuando una persona entra a la habitación Yamada se queda paralizado y no era nada menos que…

Continuara….


End file.
